Dreams Do Come True?
by TheBigMystery
Summary: I imagined many things in my future. Being stuck in my favorite manga was not one of them... - A revised version of a three year old story that has been an old favorite. Will continue on the story after revised and updated chapters are posted.
1. One Persons Dream, Another's Nightmare

_**Hello readers! If you're new, welcome to the party! If not, It's lovely to see you here again! This story was an old one of mine about two or three years ago. It was...not my best. As in, lots of grammar issues as well as pacing and spelling. Pretty much...flat. I still love the concept though, so I decided to revive it! I will be releasing updated versions of chapters until there will finally be brand new chapters out to continue the story. The first nine or so chapters that were originally up were not so great to begin with, but most of it will stay intact for the story's sake. (It was an awkward time for me then...)**_

_**Without further ado, please enjoy the story~**_

~~ CH. 1: One Persons Dream, Another's Nightmare ~~

"Okay. On the count of three. One...two...THREE!"

"..."

"I SAID THREE!"

"Oh! I thought you meant after three..."

"When I say 'on the count of three', it means ON THREE!"

"Yeesh. Could just say so."

"AGH! Just lift the damn TV!"

After having traveled all day with my family, you could say that my day had put my on a thin line of tolerance.

I should start with introducing myself. My name's Kinu; or Kat, which a lot of my friends call me. I haven't been out of school for long, but my family made it all too clear that I should move out as soon as I can. I haven't had the greatest time with them, as you might have seen. I've worked a few jobs here and there, scrounging up what I can to get by and to get packing.

My mom walked in after our struggle with the TV. My brother, Nick, was panting and sat on the old couch. "Its a nice place hun. You did well." I sighed. "I guess."

She came over and took my hands. "You're grown up now. I know you can do this. Pretty soon, we'll save up enough to put you in college. That made me a little more depressed than cheered me up.

"Mom, I was a 'C' and 'D' student. I barely made it. I will go to college when pigs fly." She looked at me sadly as I picked at my jeans.

"Hun, I know you had trouble in school, but don't give up hope. That's your problem. You don't believe in yourself." She patted my hands and went to the kitchen to put food in the new fridge. "Pretty soon, you'll be making those computers and DVD's."

I laughed. "You mean video games." She stopped and confusedly blinked several times. "Oh. Right. Of course."

It made me laugh even more.

By the time everything was in the apartment and ready for me to unpack, my mother and brother had left me to work. _Thanks for the help you guys._ I thought sourly.

"Well, I guess it isn't too bad. My moms not here to keep me from pasting stuff on the walls."

I began to pin my posters into my bedroom wall, which I hadn't gotten the pleasure to in my moms house. Pretty soon the walls looked like I wallpapered them into a collage of either anime and comics or bad D budget movies. So bad you gotta love them though...

Lastly at the bottom of the box, after digging through my various figures and crazy archive of weird memorabilia was my Trigun collection. I gave a satisfied sigh as I started to pull things out. It was a huge mish-mash of comics and CD's along with comics and figurines. I have a love for this series like no other.

I might have a problem. Maybe.

After setting everything up in my room, I stood back to survey it. "La' Magna...Mag... something 'fique. Note to self: You're not french."

I flopped onto my bed, looking up into the ceiling. My thoughts began to wonder.

_Why cant my life be like a manga, or anime? Getting to run around and doing crazy things. I bet its fun._

What, like no one else has ever thought of that? Dared to dream that they could get whisked away by their favorite characters and stories.

I slowly sat up and plucked one of my Trigun volumes off the side of the bed. '_Sure, it's a desert wasteland...' __I thought to myself. ____'It's fun...and full of adventure...'_

I looked outside with the manga laying on my stomach. _The sun had already set, and stars had taken place of clouds in the night sky. A bright flash of light danced across black and I sat up straight to get a glimpse of the shooting star. "Whoa..." _

I don't really know why, even now, why I sang. It just came instinctively. Like it was the right thing to do.

_~ So..._

_Hitotsu me no yuri ni_

_iozu kara ~_

_~ Koishi ga sekai_

_ni ochiru~_

Im not the best singer in the world, but I just contiued while looking at the night sky and tapped my fingers on the manga book.

_~ So..._

_futatsu me_

_no yoru ni~_

_~ Koishi no ko ga te_

_wo tori warutsu~_

_~ Wo kaku~_

My eyes started to feel like lead, and I could barely keep my self awake. I began to drift into sleep; feeling peaceful.

_~ Sound Life ~_

"Mmmm...turn off the lights, Nick..." I managed to mumble. My eyes were pried closed with sleep, but I could feel intense heat on me. I went to roll over in an attempt to cover my face with a pillow.

But what I didn't expect was the hard rock I grabbed and the sand that got into my mouth.

"PFFFFTTTHHHH! What the hell?"

I quickly opened my eyes and blinked several times to clear the fogginess in my vision. I was sprawled on the ground looking up into a giant bird-dinasour-thing.

"WAH! GIANT OSTRICH!" I wailed, jumping up as it squawked ( or hissed? ) at me. I backed away, splitting the distance between me and it. It just tipped its head in a curious manner and squawked/growled again. I took a closer look at it and noticed it had reins in its mouth that went to its back, complete with a saddle on its feathery back.

I scratched my head for a second. "Have I seen you...before?"

Another squawk/growl.

I finally snapped to reality and spun around in a circle, gathering my surroundings.

Sand.

Rocks.

Sand.

Sun.

Sand.

Giant Ostrich thing.

Sand.

Another Sun.

Wait...

My body went cold and the blood rushed from my head. '_No. No. This is just some freakish dream. I mean, it couldn't be! Could it?'_

I turned back around and looked at the weird creature. It had begun using its hind leg to dig in the sand absently.

A Thomas. A bird like creature that is ridden on throughout a barren planet.

A planet called...Gunsmoke.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Sand blew around me to almost welcome my feelings of loneliness in the dunes as I knelt to the ground; gripping my head in anxiety and confusion.

_Just a dream. Just a dream. You fell asleep in your warm bed. You couldnt possibly be on Gunsmoke! ITS IMPOSSIBLE!_

I felt like my brain was gonna explode.

"EEP!" I shrieked, as the Thomas pushed me on the butt, making me go face first into the sand. I lifted myself up, rubbing my face trying to get the feeling of rough scratchy sand off of me. I stared up at the Thomas, who seemed to desperately want out of the dessert.

"I guess...I have to figure this out." I got up and dusted the sand of my pants. I noticed I still had fallen asleep in my normal clothes, thank goodness. A big shirt and cargo pants with some sneakers. Not the best gear for the desert, but it would have to do.

"You. Ostrich. Care to give me a lift?" Not sure if it was going to answer me, I still wanted to give it a try. Walking through the desert was not the best option.

It made its squawk/growl as it let me get onto its back.

Okay. Let me make this clear: I have ridden _a_ horse. And it was a gentle gallop though the mountains on a tour. I took the reins in my hands. "Uh. Um...how about...m-USH!"

On the slight command the Thomas took of full speed; me holding on for dear life. I would'vekept my eyes open, to, you know. SEE. But of course I got major whiplash and felt my stomach had gone up my throat.

_'WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!'_

At that time I hadn't really heard the gunshots and explosions ringing in the distance.


	2. Humanoid Typhoon

_**Hello once again fellow readers! Thank you for the reviews and the follows, I really appreciate any sort of feedback from readers. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. :) And that goes for criticism as well! I take things to heart, and wish to really improve my writing. I will continue to edit and push out these chapters while I still plan for the brand new chapters (starting with CH 10). Until then, enjoy~**_

~~ CH. 2: Humanoid Typhoon ~~

**BOOM**

"I've run out of ammo!"

**BOOM**

"Why cant we keep up with him?"

**BOOM**

"He went this way!"

**BOOM**

I really wanted to kill these people. As soon as I set foot in the nearby town, all hell had broken loose. I had to cover my ears to drown out the sounds of explosions and gunfire. If I remember this chapter correctly, (Even IF I would consider this was all real and not a dream.) the townspeople are after the bounty on Vash the Stampedes head. Of course, the whole time he runs away. Not even getting a scratch on him, despite even the rocket launchers.

I stuck to the side, not trying to get in the middle of crowds. I wouldn't want to get shot; even if it could be a dream.

"**DEAR TOWNSFOLK, SORRY TO DISTURB YOU...WE ARE FROM THE BERNARDELLI INSURANCE SOCIETY."**

I nearly jumped ten feet out of my skin when the voice boomed from a speaker.

"**MY NAME IS MERYL STRYFE. PLEASE STOP THIS VASH HUNT."**

Apparently the townspeople didn't care who she was, and went on chasing Vash down. '_THESE PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!' __The need to chase him down no matter the cost was insane, and I was really not in the mood to stick around. As the booming voice eased down a little I finally recognized who it could even be._

"Meryl..." I scanned through the crowds of people running around and easily caught site of a younger woman with raven hair in a blue and white coat, along with a much taller woman with blonde hair and brown coat.

"Holy crap, its Meryl Stryfe and Millie Thompson." I couldn't help but gape. I shook my head hard to get me out of the trance. _No time for silly daydreams!_

I decided to follow them, knowing that they were trying to get to the bottom of the chaos in the town. As we got to the center of the town, I could see the HQ for all of the towns efforts. Men were scrambling, trying to find out what to do next. I stood a bit a ways, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention. Dressed the way I was I kinda stood out like a sore thumb compared to the rest of the people wearing western styled clothes that were dusty and worn from the dunes.

"Well, the town has been chasing him for the last three hours without success."

_'No dip Sherlock.'_ I thought annoyed. '_Why do you think hes called the humanoid typhoon for? That he can predict the weather?'_

"That's not all. He has escaped all our shots."

The rest of the men gave startled glances; sweat appearing on their brows. "Perhaps we are not up to his standards...But what if we anger him...?" One man nervously said, shaking. "What to do?"

"We fight! Fire with fire!" A man at a desk was sweating. He looked up with determination...and somewhat regret in his eyes. "We will use the last resort now."

I felt my body freeze. 'T_hat means...'_

"Oh snap."

A metallic clang and the crunching of metal rang through the air as I spun around. In the street people cried out in surprise, fear and confusion. A hulking man as tall as a building had smashed his foot into a car, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Damn, who left this car here? And caused poor Junior to fall down?" A raspy old man with a spectacle and bad teeth was strapped to the overly large man, and cried in outrage at the fleeing people.

I couldn't help but stare at the massive figure. It wasn't until you were this close and in the flesh to really understand the crazy size of him, and why people were terrified in the first place.

I was about to run over and strangle the man responsible, but Meyrl had beat me to the punch.

"HOW COULD YOU!" She screeched as Millie tried to keep her from killing the poor man. I sighed as I rubbed my temple, wishing I could tap my heals and just go home instead of be stranded in this chaos.

I ran into a back alley to avoid the rushing people. '_Maybe I should just find someplace to lay low until everything dies down. I hope.' _I headed off into the back ends of the town; ducking as I went.

* * *

A silent breeze blew by for only a second. Suddenly gunfire sprayed causing him to jump from his hiding place. "GAH!"

He took off running over the rooftops, hearing everything from revolvers to rifles gunning him down. Literally. He lept off the side of the building, letting his feet catch on the side of the walls. He landed safely down on the alley below; shouts from the street echoing.

"Hold it!"

He quickly opened a nearby window; checking his back as he climed through.

"FREEZE!"

He immediately stopped, feeling the cold barrel of a small gun. He slightly looked up, seeing the waitress he had met earlier. Now she was with other women in aprons, all of them surrounding him with various guns. "You...?" He frowned, feeling slightly defeated.

* * *

I slowed a little, noticing the commotion wasn't that loud around here. I walked farther down a long alley and saw a back door slightly open. "Not like anyone cares right now, right?"

I quietly went through, and made my way around supplies that seemed to be for a bar. I came to an open doorway and immediately heard voices. I ducked down under the bar and held my breath.

"We are very sorry. Why did a nice man like you have to be the sixty billion double dollar criminal?" A younger girls voice said, filled with sadness.

"Aprons don't go with guns. Don't let the children see this." I was startled, hearing a males voice who sounded much more solemn. I could feel the sudden stunned silence, letting me know that what he said had upset the other people in the room.

"You are right! But to save my son, I have no choice! We need the money! He is sick, but no doctor wants to come here!" An older women screeched, a pained cry bled through. I could picture the sick boy laying in a room, with no one there.

Another woman spoke, almost whispering. "The harvest failed this year. On top of that, a maintenance system bug caused the plant to break down over fifty years ago. We need to get technicians down here soon...If not this place will not last." A silence followed.

"So..." I could feel the girl struggling. "I'm sorry!"

It was hard to tell what happened next. A gun had been loaded with a click, but sudden movement drowned it out.

_But!...he cant!_ I scooted on the floor, till I was at the edge of the bar. I could see a group of women surrounding someone, but now one was on the ground. I couldn't get a clear view of the man, but a hint of red pulled out a sleek gun.

"This matter...I understand very well. But until I find him...No matter what I wont rest!" His voice hinted a small growl of anger. The women just stood there shocked.

"I...cant kill. So don't make me shoot..." He choked. I suddenly wanted to walk out and yell at him, but the ground started to slightly shake. It started to rumble even harder, and bottles fell off shelves; breaking and spilling their contents on the wooden floors. I could hear the blood pulse in my heart as I felt the Nabraska family coming.

Without a second thought and my brain moving my body on its own; I jumped up from under the bar and screamed.

"GET DOWN!"

It was like a someone set off a bomb in the middle of the room. Wood and brick was sent blasting through the building. The women started to shriek as something came crashing through the side of the room. I jumped to the floor and covered my head with my hands. Splintered wood fell on top of me as did dirt and rubble.

I could hear faint mumbling of voices and someone yelling. I couldn't see anything with the rubble on top of me, so I started to push things aside, feeling a faint pang in my left arm. I decided to ignore it and continued with working my way out. When I finally could see light, the dust was settling and I could hear the gristly old man from the Nabraska family shouting.

"So you escaped with your life, Vash the Stampede!"

My breath escaped from me as I saw Vash standing in the middle of the fallen building, holding one of the girls that had earlier pointed a gun at him. He was just like the anime and manga depicted him. Blonde spiked hair, big red coat with long black strapped gloves. He even had the same aqua green- blue eyes.

"Jeez...those Nebraska guys are too much."

"All he has to do is kill that one guy!"

I gritted my teeth and anger grew inside me. All they still care about is getting Vash! I noticed then that Vash had set the girl to the side, and started digging through the rubble using a metal beam. Using the leverage, he pulled out a woman from the rubble; she didn't look too good, but she was alive. Everyone in town had gathered, watching wearily from the sides; but no one went to help. The old man lit a cigar on a lighter and just watched, blowing smoke into the dusty air.

"Urg!" Vash grunted, trying to push on the lever to move aside rock. I stood, pain going through my leg and arm as I limped over rubble.

Some townspeople gasped as I walked over to Vash, and grabbed a beam of thick wood. I stuck it under the same piece of rock and pushed down with all my might as the rock flipped over with both our efforts, revealing another woman stuck under the rubble.

Vash had glanced at me, his eyes widening in sudden shock. I looked at him in confusion before he seemed to shake off whatever it was that bothered him before letting me aid him in his work. When it seemed all of them were safe and breathing, I gave a sigh of relief. Another side of me thought of how it was just a comic book...these people shouldn't even be real. Why should I care? Even so I couldn't help but feel like it was just the right thing to do.

Vash stood there for a minute, I guess also making sure everything was okay. We met eyes and I nodded to him as I sat down to check on my leg. I saw blood coming through my pants, and ripped the edge of my long shirt off to wrap around a huge gash on my thigh. When I looked up Vash had moved away from us and went to a more open area as the Nabraska man taunted him.

"Not finished?"

Vash only glared at him with a very serious look. One that made me swallow nervously.

Without warning, the giant's fist shot out of his arm, a giant wire tailing behind. Vash had seen it in time and quickly dodged to the side, but it smashed into the debri from the building next to us. I threw up my arms ready to shield myself from wood and rocks, but I blinked as none came.

I looked up to see Vash had dodged the direct hit but stood in place to protect us from the rubble. I was pained as he stood up straight, blood running down his head and plywood falling off him.

The old man smiled wickedly, as he almost laughed. "Even though he's a demon, he 'wont kill'. That's hypocritical." He had gotten cockier now that he saw Vash merely standing there.

"There must have been a time when you killed someone who caused you trouble. The reason is, right now you're not on the side that kills!" Steam puffed out of the giants hand at the joint as it was reeled back into his arm. "Well that's fine. It's over now. I'll give you the most shameful death!"

The crowd started to whisper, as Vash only stood there and took the insults. I knew what was going to happen, but I was still really worried that something could go terribly wrong. Vash had gone into his pocket and calmly took out his yellow-orange tinted glasses, and slowly put them on. Then he put his hand to his side, where his gun laid holstered onto his leg. People started to stir as it was quite between the two ( or three? ) fighters.

I had read and seen it so many times, but all of that seemed like it was in slow motion. In real time its a bit different. In an instant it seemed like Vashes right arm had completely disappeared. He had quick drawn his gun, but you only saw a flash of silver. Only an instant slower was the giants hand coming up, ready to shoot.

Now, I knew this for a fact. A revolvers chamber holds six rounds, or you can say bullets. I knew that Vash in the comic shot two at the giants machinery connecting his arm; and four at the hand being propelled. What happens, is that the four lone bullets cause the arm to go spinning in a different direction; missing Vash only by inches and landing on the ground behind him.

So, in real time it was a sudden flurry of movements and in the next instant Vash was almost in a split on the ground, with the giants hand behind him. If I had only blinked I would have missed the entire event completely

The man went into a rage, ranting. "Bring it back, Gosef! Hurry with the second shot!"

But as he tried to reel it in, smoke and sparks went off in his arm causing the giant Gosef to scream in pain; grabbing his injured arm. He fell over in defeat, gasping for air as Vash stood back up and put his glasses away.

"**STOP THAT RIGHT THERE!"**

Everyone jumped in surprised and looked up at a large building with a bell tower. Meryl and Millie were sitting up top; Meryl holding her megaphone looking just as confused.

"It looks like its already over Ma'am!" Millie said excited with the turn of events.

"NO WAY! And after all the trouble I took to get up here!"

Everyone in town seemed too exhausted to really do anything else than to sigh in unison.


	3. Because it Was Right

~~ CH. 3: Because it Was Right~~

"Huh?"

"What did you say! Say it one more time miss."

Meryl let out a breath of air, clearly tired. I listened as I sat on the ground checking the injury on my leg.

"Like I said. The Government of the Federation of States say's that Vash the Stampede is a local 'disaster', and has decided to take care of it." Some people were still clearly confused at the statement.

"Basically, the sixty billion double dollar reward that caused the fight has been invalidated. Because you cant put a bounty on an earthquake or typhoon."

Vash's face lit up with so much excitement it seemed sunlight could shine through his skin. His grin stretched crazily across his face and I found myself smiling at the sight as well.

"YES! ALLLRIIIIIIGGHHTT!"

A bunch of men had gathered around poor Meryl and Millie with astonished faces.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? Your a little late!" Meryl started to walk towards the men with eyes that could kill. "I can understand Ma'am, but control yourself!" Milllie cried, trying to calm her down.

"I'm FREEEEE! I'm finally FREE!" Vash screamed while skipping around. '_Man, its chaotic around here.'_ I thought cheerfully, a smile across my face. "Wait, wait!" Meryl chased after Vash.

"Don't celebrate too soon. Your still a very dangerous person." She said pointedly as she took his hand and forcefully shook it. "Im Meryl Stryfe from the Bernadeli Insurance Company. I thank the stars that I was able to find you."

"And Im MilllieThompson!" Millie chimed from her side. "From now on, we'll be following you twenty four seven, to observe you and keep you away from trouble..."

"Wha...JUST A SEC! What are you talking about?"

_'Oh boy'_ I thought laughing. It was interrupted by a sudden shrieking from behind the crowd.

"Its not done yet!" The old man had gotten up, but his lower body was made of a mechanical skeleton...the bulk of it being a giant gun. "I wont forgive you! How dare you do that to my cute son! I'll finish you off-"

Gunfire had shot off his robot arms and gun; and a giant cross shaped gauntlet had smashed his face. Meryl and Millie stood satisfied with their weapons in hand, then turned back to Vash; who's eyes looked like the size of dinner plates and had quite a bit of sweat running.

"So, nice to meet you!" They grinned.

**One month later...**

I sat in a bed looking out at the street from a window. All the people had started to rebuild the city from all the damage. It had already been a month, and it was great to see the city already flourishing. Have I really been in an alternate reality for over a month? It seemed crazy. I also wondered why Vash and co. stayed here for a whole month. It was never really explained in the manga, just skipped to where it revealed about the bounty money. I smiled at the thought of Vash giving up the reward money from taking down the Nebraska family, and giving the seven hundred _thousand_ double dollars to the town.

"Goofball..."

"Who's a goofball?"

I spun around in my bed, to see none other than the man himself by the door. He had a large grin plastered on his silly face.

"WHA...?" With his sudden appearance I couldn't help but stammer. Vash was someone I always a character I looked up to. I was really hanging out with my favorite character in the flesh, and I just gaped and stuttered like an awkward fish.

He came over and sat in a wooden chair next to the bed. "How are your injuries?"

Without realizing I reached over and held my arm and examined it. "Well, it will hold up. Couldn't be helped I guess. The doctor said I should be able to leave today." I said. My arm had been bandaged up by one of the local doctors, and so was my leg.

"Thank you." I looked up startled as he smiled.

"Bu-wha-...for what?" He still smiled, with his famous 'hide all' smile. "For when you helped me out back then."

I had thought for awhile about what I did. I knew I did the right thing, but in my brain I also knew I disrupted this world. I'm not meant to be here...would that change what would happen?

"I just did what I felt was right. No need to thank an instinct." I stated as if it was a matter of fact along with a smile.

He stared at me long and hard with a look that I couldn't really decipher. "Well," He started as he began to walk back to the door. "When you can come down, the lady downstairs gave me an infinite supply of salmon sandwiches!" He laughed crazily in his high pitched voice as he went down the stairs, making me giggle a bit like a silly school girl.

I finally got out of bed and walked over to the small bathroom where a small and somewhat grimy mirror. The first time I stayed in this room, It was a bit of a shock to see my reflection. Apparently, getting sucked into a comic book changed how _you_ look.**But even more surprising was...****_who_**** I looked like. My dark black hair that parted near the middle of my forehead and lightly brushed against my back was a fairly defining feature, along with my bright brown eyes and fair skin.**

**It was almost as if Rem Savrem was staring right back at me in the mirror.**

I never really thought about it until now. And the _more_ I thought about it, the more I remember that in my world I do kinda look like her. It was just even more prominent in this world than anywhere else. There are differences of course; Like my nose being a hair shorter, and I wore different clothing. I was also much shorter in height.

Actually, I was REALLY short. '_Thanks, Nightow. Draw me what I really look like.' _I grumbled to myself. Oh god what are you doing! When has it come to my life that I would ever think that way?

It was weird though, looking into a mirror and seeing yourself looking, well, anime. I had big brown eyes, and really long hair I would probably trip over. At least I didn't have my old clothes, due to them being torn. The nice woman downstairs had given me a big white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I kept my shoes, because I could always a good pair of street shoes.

My limp wasn't as bad as it was a month ago. So I was able to causally go down the stairs to see Millie and Meryl looking out the window excited.

"Its huge isn't it?" Meryl said warmly. "And the caravan must be very long."

I went to the window to see what the commotion was and instead of looking down, I looked up. WAY up. Ported outside of the town was a giant machine that looked a combination of a ship and a train. It was enormous, making the city look like an ant farm in comparison.

I grinned as I looked around, then I frowned to see that Vash was not down in the bar like he said he would.

"Um, guys. Where is Vash? He said he would be down here."

Meryl and Mily turned around. "Vash-...AHHHHHHH!" They screeched in unison. I felt a sweatdrop on the back of my head, and could imagine him down in the crowd below on the street, trying to catch a ride on the Sand Steamer. Millie suddenly pulled out a device. "I thought this might happen, so I put a tracking device in his sandwich!" The device started to beep. I sighed as they walked around the room following the beeping. "That's not gonna work." I stated. They both turned around and stared at me.

"The cat..." The blood drained from their faces as they looked in the direction of my pointed finger. A black cat with a piece of sandwich in front of it meowed happily.

"Mrrowrr." It purred as it licked its lips.

Millie gasped "What? He turned into a cat?"

"HE DID NOT!"

I went back upstairs as Meryl and Mily rushed around, trying to figure out how to find him.

As I got into the room I started to rush too. I planned on boarding the Sand Steamer. It wasn't to follow Vash, even though I definitely wanted to. Actually my fangirl conscious was practically screaming, but in the end I knew I couldn't. He has enough with his troubles for me to be dragging along. And I already have been doing things that could alter the story. I had to be more careful.

I was going to travel this planet. I had to find a way home, even if I had to go to every city. I gathered what I had; an old bag I found, a small water jug, some salmon sandwiches that were given to me, and my other clothes. It wasn't much, but it would do until the next town; wherever that was.

I knew that the Sand Steamer would leave tomorrow, so I left my bag in the room and headed out into the city, stretching my head high just to see the tip of the Steamer. People were crowding around the boarding dock, getting there tickets for the journey. A man stood in the middle of the crowd directing people to the ticket counters.

"The Sand Steamer Flourish will be leaving for May City for two weeks tomorrow." _That's_ when I felt completely stupid. '_How are you gonna get on without money?'_

I walked up to the burly man with a beard, and asked "Um, is there any way I could get a ride? Work or anything?" I asked sheepishly. I knew there might not be a chance, but I had to try.

He glanced at me, then grunted. "Sorry, but we have a lot of passengers."

"Oh." I couldn't help my disappointment. I was going to turn to leave, but I had a second thought. "Um, please! I really need a ride, and I'll take any work!" I pleaded.

He sighed as he thought it over. "Can you clean?"

A smile grew on my face as I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Yes! Yes! Thank you, so much!"

"Are you going big brother Vash?"

A little boy from the street cried out, and I noticed a red coat suddenly stop. "AGH!"

He ran over to the boy as the man from the Steamer glanced curiously. "Stupid! SHHHH! SHHH!" He hissed. The little boy didn't stop though. "That's mean, leaving without saying anything! We'll all miss you!"

"Tonis! SHHH!"

"You're...Vash the stampede?" The man cried in surprise. Vash looked comically ( and thanks to a bit of anime ) like a robot. "OF COURSE NOT!" He gutted out.

I laughed as the man tried to get Vash to be a convoy for the caravan.

"I don't do stuff like that!"

"Aw, come on! Please!"

"NO, NO, NO!"

He began to try and pull on Vash; him barely hanging on to the side of a building. Meryl and Millie finally caught up, and stared at the scene before them.

"Nice! We found him, Meryl!" Millie said happily. Meryl was visually unimpressed.

It was late that night as I got ready for bed. Downstairs people had gathered to party, giving there farewells to Vash. '_Funny just a month ago they tried to kill_ _him.'_ I snorted to myself.

I layed down in the bed trying to sleep. _He's also probably drinking himself silly as usual. _I only could think about tomorrow and my trip on the Sand Steamer.

_'I just have to find a way to stay as far away from Vash as possible.'_ I thought to myself as I drifted to sleep.


End file.
